A New Outlook On Life
by AnnaliseIsmeneRomano
Summary: What would happen if Inuyasha went to live in Kagome's time? Follow our favorite pair in their misadventures as Inuyasha adapts to life in the modern era. So pretty much this is an alternate ending to the Final Act. Fluff abounds! ...eventually.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha belongs to Takahashi-sama, not me. How sad. **

* * *

Chapter 1

It has already been three years. Three long, lonely years without her.

Inuyasha rests in the high branches of the Goshinboku, as he does nearly every day. The old tree means a lot to him. _She_ had freed him from it, and pinned him to it again, but most importantly, the tree still existed in her era. The tree and the beads were such comforting reminders of her. Without them, he would be half convinced his memories of her were figments of his imagination. He finds they ease the pain of loss. Thinking about her is a little easier with the familiar rough bark beneath his hands and the smooth spheres resting against his skin. But then again, thinking about her is never easy. He often wonders about her life in the present, and if those demons she once called "tests" and "geometry" were still pestering her constantly. He hopes not.

_Do you ever think of me, Kagome?_

The hanyou is snapped out of his thoughts by Rin calling out his name.

"Inuyasha! Miroku says if you don't hurry he'll-"

"Tell the twins to pull on my ears," he finishes the sentence easily; he often gets this threat. "As if they don't already." He jumps out of the tree and returns the smile Rin gives him. She's always smiling.

"Just thought you should know," the eleven-year old giggled. "Can I get a ride back to Kaede's? Please?" She's so sweet about it that Inuyasha can't say no.

"Feh." Rin hops on the hanyou's back and off they go. She loves racing through the trees, the wind in her hair. The pair has become quite close since Rin came to live in the village. She reminds him so much of his mother. Inuyasha is like the protective older brother that Rin had lost long ago when the wolves ruined her life. While Shippo is in Edo, Rin feels as if she has _both_ her dead brothers back, if only for a while.

A mini dust storm whirls as Inuyasha skids to a stop in front of Kaede, who is standing in her doorway holding the woven flap back. She gives him that stern grandmotherly look… like he's in trouble or something. _Great_. _What now? _

"Sango should be in labor very shortly. Ye take care of that demon fast and get that monk back here." Inuyasha can't help but smirk at the thought that he practically had to babysit Miroku.

"No worries Kaede." He smiles, just a little.

Saying their goodbyes, Inuyasha and Miroku set on their way to a neighboring village, where a kappa demon has been running around wreaking havoc for a month or so. Miroku – surprisingly – hasn't faked an exorcism of a demonic presence since the group's traveling days. When the evil spider Naraku was finally defeated, the lesser demons had no reason to hide anymore. They just came out of the woodwork. As annoying as they were, they do keep Inuyasha and Miroku gainfully employed. Miroku has a family to provide for now.

The tension continues building with each passing moment the demon keeps itself hidden. They aren't expecting much, but for the villagers' sake, they want to look 'professional' about the whole thing; Tetsusaiga is drawn and at the ready, sutras prepared to purify.

"Any day now would be good."

"Patience is a virtue, Inuyasha."

The ground rumbles before the demon makes its entrance, knocking down some trees and a hut in the process. It's much bigger than any kappa demon the pair has ever seen. Still not very big, though.

"Not right now it isn't! Wind scar!" The demon dodges the wind scar, and Miroku's sutra only burns up in blue flames upon contact.

"Damn! Miroku, it's possessed by another demon!" They had seen this before, and they know from experience only sutras would help them.

"I don't have the right sutra! Inuyasha, look out!" The hanyou jumps aside as the kappa takes a swing at him, and the ground is crushed were Inuyasha was just standing.

Thinking on his feet, Inuyasha yells "Meido Zangetsuha!" Nothing can escape the meido, and the kappa is sucked into the vortex. Unfortunately, so is a sizable chunk of the ground, more trees, and the corner of a hut's roof. Whoops.

Inuyasha sheaths his sword, and the trademark smirk spreads across his face. "Keh. That was easy."

Miroku sighs. "Sure it was, but you destroyed half the village."

Surprisingly, the villagers don't really mind. They're just happy to be rid of the demon. After collecting their pay of rice and a sizable sum of money, the men head back to Edo. The trip is a short one, only about an hour and a half, thanks to the road that spanned the region created specifically for village-to-village travel.

The sun is slowly falling from the sky, casting rich hues of pink, orange, and purple across the horizon. Miroku is now getting increasingly anxious as they approach home. His third child is due, well, any minute now.

Inuyasha senses his friend's distress. "Hey man, Sango will be fine."

"I just hope I'm not too late. Good thing that exorcism didn't take long."

The hanyou smirks. "Yeah, that thing was damn ugly. I bet it was one of Jaken's relatives." The men laugh, Miroku slapping his friend on the back.

Rin sits on a rock near the outskirts of the village, awaiting the arrival of Inuyasha and Miroku. As soon as they are in sight, she stands, waving at them to hurry up. "Miroku! It's a boy! Come quick!" The smiling girl turns and runs full speed toward Kaede's, the hanyou and the overjoyed monk not far behind.

Miroku goes straight into the hut, and is greeted with a precious sight. Sango lays on a futon, holding their newborn son in her arms, their 2 year-old twin girls Harumi and Maiko in awe over their baby brother. Sango looks up and smiles at her husband. "Come hold him."

Inuyasha sits on Kaede's roof and solemnly watches the sun disappear. His demonic hearing picks up fragments of the conversations inside, given that he's not entirely lost in his own thoughts. After some careful thought, Sango and Miroku decide to name their son Taro. Appropriate, as it is one of several names meaning _first-born son._

The overwhelming aura of happiness coming from the family of five inside the hut is enough to make Inuyasha sick. Of course he's happy for his friends, it's just…something… he can't quite put his finger on it. He thinks, looking up at the smear of stars across the canvas sky. And suddenly it hits him.

He's jealous.

He wants a family. He wants a wife who loves him unconditionally and he wants children of his own who are a perfect mix of him and his mate. But it would never happen. He was a shunned half-breed, and his true mate was unreachable, separated from him by the inescapable, cruel mistress known as time.

Inuyasha still sits on Kaede's roof, although the monk took his family home hours ago. The cool night breeze brings a long-lost scent to his nose, and now he's totally convinced the loneliness is messing with his head. There's no way that's Kagome's scent. It's still recognizable after three years. The very smell of honey and jasmine that's haunted him every day since she was permanently taken to the future.

Another minute, another breeze, and now the scent is stronger.

His eyes widen as it continues to grow, the stench of the future mingling with it.

He bolts without a second thought.

"You said the shoseiryuto was the best remedy for allergies, right?" Rin holds a look of determination on her face as she attacks the herbs with her poultice. She frowns and looks up when Kaede does not answer. "Kaede?"

The old woman looks to the girl, replying a distracted "yes," to her question. Rin seems blissfully unaware that something has just caused Inuyasha to run, the presence of his aura suddenly just _gone. _This is not like him.

"I'll be back shortly, Rin," the miko says distractedly while leaving the hut. Rin looks at the door where Kaede has just disappeared, shrugs, and gets back to work. She faintly registers the repeating thud of hoofs beating the ground.

Inuyasha runs. He runs as fast as his legs can carry him, leaping through the air and darting through the trees. He is so focused on his destination he fails to comprehend the noise of a horse running full speed after him. He knows exactly where he is going. This is the beaten path he has gone down so many times.

The bone eater's well is alive. Blue energy swirls around the old wood that now pulses with rapidly growing leaves and vines. Kagome's intoxicating scent is so strong now. The hanyou closes his eyes, and just for a moment, he can imagine she is right next to him.

His heart clenches.

Kaede dismounts her horse and approaches Inuyasha, standing beside him. For a moment, they stand and stare in silence.

"Kaede…"

"Ye better go now, Inuyasha," the old miko looks to him, "I'm sure Kagome's been waiting as long as you have."

"What about everyone else?"

"I'll tell them, child. We both know they'll understand." _Kaede sure knows just what to say…_

The path to everything he's ever wanted is in right front of him, and yet he's reluctant. What if Kagome doesn't want him there? What if she's not even in Japan anymore? What if she…has a boyfriend? That damn Hojo family, can't get away from them in any era. Inuyasha didn't know what would happen if he jumped down the well. Would it close behind him? What if he can't make it to the other side?

Pushing the uncertainties aside, Inuyasha takes a tentative step towards the well. The blue light beckons him. It wants him to jump in. _He_ wants to jump in.

"Goodbye, Inuyasha." The old priestess turns away, and mounting her horse, rides off. She wishes him the best, and he is grateful for all she has done for him.

Inuyasha, the well, and an obvious decision. That is all there is left now. He will miss his feudal era friends, but aside from them, he has nothing left in this time. Outside the safety of Edo, he is still shunned. He wants to escape that and be with the love of his life.

There is nothing for him here; his everything on the other side of that well. The only thing separating his happiness, his forever, is open and is giving him another chance. His _last_ chance. This realization is the final push that sends him over the edge of the well.

The hanyou takes a deep breath. _Here goes nothing, I guess. _Without a second thought, he launches himself into the well's abyss. The familiar blue light engulfs him, and he hears the vines and leaves rush over the top of the well, sealing him off from his native time. _No turning back now. _

He falls through time, so close to Kagome now. But the closer he gets, the weaker he feels. Inuyasha knows something is seriously wrong now; he feels…different. He knows this feeling. Before he can think anything else, he lands, hard, on the bottom of the well, gasping for air that won't fill his lungs.

* * *

**Semi-cliff? Idk. Sorry this was so short! This is my first real chapter fic so I need to get used to writing longer chapters. And getting used to writing in present tense because it's not my usual tense. Please give me some feedback! Flames not appreciated but I have a mental fire extinguisher so it's cool. Ok so I'll shut up now, and you can go review. Pretty please ^.^ Until next chapter! ~Annalise**

**And thank you Tsuki no Talia for being my beta/bestie and putting up with me getting us lost in the car. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Things I don't own: Inuyasha and iPod. So no infringement intended...or whatever. **

* * *

"Dammit!" One too many bowstrings have snapped on Kagome's new recurve bow, and she is about ready to break the damn thing in half. The 18 year-old freshman at Tokyo University decides she's had enough, grabs her stuff, and heads back towards her apartment. Kagome was careful about where on campus she practiced archery-a few times she'd gotten in trouble for "destroying campus property with malicious intent" as that one bitchy tree-hugging professor put it. Ok, so she left some holes in some tree trunks. Big fucking deal.

Ever since the well closed, archery has been Kagome's best defense against the increasing depression creeping up on her. Something about it just makes her feel better. Needless to say, she hadn't been the same since she was cut off from her feudal life. Immediately after graduating high school, Kagome enrolled at Tokyo U for the summer semester, since she didn't trust her emotions with an entire summer of free time to think. _Especially_ since it was summer, when she would spend the most time in the feudal era. Some days it hurt to think about her friends there, the life she had; other days she could hardly get out of bed. She spent three years learning how to get back on her feet again.

Kagome arrives home pretty pissed, considering it's raining, she wasted a few hundred yen on bowstrings that snapped, and to top it off, Hojo just happens to be in the elevator with her.

"Oh! Hey Higurashi! How've you been?" Six words and already Kagome wants the conversation to end. Hojo got in at the third floor, Kagome's apartment is on floor 17. _Great._

"Yeah…good. You?"

"Great! The health courses here are surprisingly informative!" He smiles. "And I thought it would be a blow off!" He laughs. Count on Hojo to talk about health…

"Oh really? Mine's a blow off. It's pretty much a study period…" Kagome figured Hojo's health teacher was the main P.E. teacher, Mr. Yamasaki, who actually _taught_ the health class. She has the natural sciences teacher who was suckered into filling the position.

Hojo frowns a little. "Oh, that's too bad. If you want I could give you my notes-"

"No thanks," Kagome cuts him off.

"Or there's this great PowerPoint online-"

"Nope." Kagome faces forward now, watching the floor number climb, but she knows she probably really just hurt Hojo's feelings. Oh well.

"Ok...uhh… what's your favorite class then?"

_Floor 15! Almost there…!_

"Sengoku Jidai History and Japanese Mythology. Bye Hojo!"

Kagome darts through the elevator doors as soon as she can fit between them. Jogging down the hall to her door, she fumbles putting her key in the lock before the damn door finally opens. The door shuts just in time-Kagome hears Hojo following her, shouting "Higurashi, wait!" No way in hell Kagome would talk to him long enough for him to bring up the topic of _dating…_ _again_. She didn't wanna go out with the guy, she's told him _multiple_ times, and he _still_ doesn't get the hint. What is it with that guy?

"Hojo again, huh." Kagome's roommate Suki walks over from the kitchen holding a steaming cup of ramen. Kagome sighs, dropping her backpack, bow, and quiver by her bedroom door.

"Hah. Yeah. I swear the guy never goes away! Last week he asked me out again. And I'm pretty sure the week before he asked twice…"

"Damn girl, at least he knows you exist. I can hardly get Hideo to even look at me!" Suki huffs, stirring her ramen with a dejected look. "No wonder there's that saying… ohh what is it? Girls rule…?"

"Boys drool," Kagome finishes, following Suki to the couch, "so you _are_ going to Hideo's party tomorrow right?" The girl raises an eyebrow.

Suki rolls her eyes. "Sure I am. But I need a gal pal to go with! You're going home tonight! Party pooper." Suki pouts, Kagome just rolls her eyes, but then she notices the time.

"Crap! It's already 5:30!" Kagome launches herself over the back of the couch and runs to her room.

"So?!"

"So the buses stop running at 6! Sorry Suki, I gotta go. I'll see you soon ok? Bye!" Kagome rushes out the door with her super-overstuffed backpack weighing her down.

Suki frowns at her now ramen-stained shirt. _Does she always rush around like that? _The two girls hadn't known each other very long at all, but Suki could tell they would get along great.

Kagome barely catches the bus going towards the shrine. Hey, running with a heavy backpack on is not an easy thing! The half hour bus ride doesn't go by fast enough. Kagome scrolls through playlists on her iPod when she remembers… _I forgot my history book! Aww! How am I supposed to do the worksheet now? Can't believe we even get _worksheets_ in college… Screw it I'll just wing it. _Kagome's history class is, as she told Hojo, Sengoku Jidai history. She knows enough about the time, considering she practically _lived_ there for a year. She isn't taking it because she knew it would be easy for her; no, she signed up for it because she is _terrified_ of forgetting. Of tricking herself into thinking the shard hunt and Naraku and her friends were all just a figment of her imagination.

Getting off the bus, Kagome walks the short distance from the bus stop to the shrine. Staring at the giant staircase before her, she's suddenly regretful of bringing so much stuff in her backpack. She may know these stairs like the back of her hand, but this damn backpack is _heavy_. She starts up, eventually reaching the top huffing and feeling the burn in her legs. _My back hurts too. I'm too young for back problems!_

"Mama! Souta! Gramps! I'm home!" Kagome drops her bag by the door, and it lands with a loud thud, scaring the living daylights out of Buyo.

"We're in the kitchen, dear!" The girl rolls her eyes at her fat cat, petting him once before meandering into the kitchen following her mother's voice.

"Hey ev-" Kagome's breath catches in her throat, making it impossible to finish her greeting. _There's no way…_ She can't believe what she's seeing. Kagome looks to her mom, kid brother, and grandfather, just to make sure she isn't hallucinating. The big smile from Souta and endearing look from her mom tell her he's _really here_. As impossible as it seems, a very human Inuyasha sits at her kitchen table, smirking at her.

* * *

**"Ahhh!" You say. "So that's why he had a little spazzy episode at the end of chapter 1. He was turning human!" Yeah ok so that all will be explained in the next chapter. First 2 chappies more depressing and not like how the rest of the story will be. Just had to establish that they were both trainwrecks from separation and yeahhh. If my high school had Sengoku Jidai history and/or Japanese Mythology I would totally take them... Ok thats all ^.^ Feedback? Please? ~Annalise**


	3. Chapter 3

_I never thought I would see him again. _

"Inu…yasha…" Said man stands up at the sound of Kagome's voice.

"Kagome…"

A teary-eyed Kagome rushes Inuyasha, wrapping her arms around his neck. He's relieved to finally hold her again, to let her scent fill his senses. _Damn weak human nose…_

They both blush upon the sudden realization of the other three watching. Reluctantly, the pair takes a seat at the table. Mama just smiles knowingly before getting up to warm up leftover dinner for Inuyasha and Kagome.

"When did you get here, Inuyasha?" Kagome questions. Her voice is quiet and awe-struck.

"Not too long ago," he notices the question in her eyes, "the well opened all of the sudden. Jumped in, it closed behind me, and now I'm here."

"We've been speculating why he's human!" Gramps has a good way of saying inappropriate things at inappropriate times, and a little bit loud too…

Kagome blushes and suddenly finds the floor very interesting. "Gramps…" she can only sigh.

Inuyasha smirks. "Keh. I don't really know. But Souta had a pretty good idea…" He trails off, looking to the boy who idolized him for so long. Kagome follows his gaze, imploring Souta to share.

"I dun know," he says, "like… there's no demons in this time…so maybe it has something to do with that?"

It sounded likely. And no more demons meant a much easier life; no more battles. But Inuyasha was still wary of his odd transformation; he never felt like that during a transformation before…like he couldn't breathe. He'd rather not think about it. But maybe… his demon blood was left behind? _As weird as that sounds._ At least he would have a much easier time blending in now. Aside from hair _length_, of course. _How the hell am I gonna deal with that…?_

The slight awkwardness is gone as soon as Mrs. Higurashi places two plates of yakitori in front of her daughter and Inuyasha. They're both pretty hungry. Kagome resists the urge to giggle at Inuyasha; the way his eyes light up when he's given ramen is priceless. He thanks Kagome's mom quietly and digs in.

"You haven't made yakitori in a while, Mama," Kagome observes.

"Well it _is _your favorite so I thought I'd make it since you're home," she answers. _Best. Mom. Ever. _

"Thanks Mama!" Mrs. Higurashi smiles at her daughter before taking a seat.

"Inuyasha, tell us about the feudal era,"

He doesn't know where to start! Kagome and her mom are especially excited about Sango and Miroku finally getting married, and their three kids. Souta rolls his eyes as his mom and sister "awwww!" at the news of twin girls and a newborn son. Souta is really impressed as Inuyasha recounts his tales of demon-slaying for a living. Kagome laughs at Miroku's undying scams.

"He still pretends there's a demonic presence over an unsuspecting village, doesn't he?" _He'll never change. _Kagome smiles at the fond memories running through her head. She has a feeling Miroku and her grandfather would get along very well, given their mutual love of useless sutras… not that they're _all_ useless or anything.

Kagome is pleasantly surprised to hear Rin is Kaede's apprentice, and that she's taken up demon slaying under Sango and Kohaku as well. She figures the girl will need that training if she's to put up with Sesshomaru. The thought makes her smile. Really, _that_ pair is _bound_ to happen.

Inuyasha continues his story telling, and the conversation continues for another hour or so. They all end up laughing at Kami-knows-what. A blushing Kagome keeps throwing him cute glances from under her eyelashes, and he can only smile and blush back. _What a vixen_, he thinks.

The conversation eventually dies down in more laughter; it's hard to keep a straight face when Gramps' head falls forward and a _very_ loud snore suddenly breaks out.

Mrs. Higurashi giggles. "Oh dear, I think it's time for bed now," she faces her daughter and their visitor, "Kagome dear, can you manage the blow up mattress?"

"Yeah mom. Goodnight," She watches as her mother gently shakes Gramps awake and leads him upstairs. Souta, the teenage brat that he is, sticks around and whistles all nonchalantly. He doesn't miss the fiery glare from his sister.

"Bedtime for you, mister."

"But sis! It's only 10:30 and…"

"It's the weekend, I know. Go watch TV in bed or something." Kagome gives him the _or-else _look, and with some grumbling, shuffles up the stairs. _Whew, finally they're gone!_ Kagome thinks.

Then the awkward silence hits. _Ugh._ Inuyasha opens his mouth to say something, earning Kagome's full attention, when they hear Souta at the top of the stairs, making…kissing noises?

Inuyasha smirks at the kid's antics, crosses his arms, and resists chuckling at the many shades of red running across Kagome's face. Something hits him then, and he blushes. _I forgot how beautiful she is…_

"Souta!" Kagome screams. The brat's giggling echoes down, and judging from the pitter-patter of feet, is running for his life. Being the target of Kagome's anger was one of the few things Inuyasha _didn't_ miss.

Kagome sighs. "Sorry about that… sometimes I think he'll never grow up…"

"Keh. At least _your_ brother doesn't try to kill you on a regular basis."

Kagome raises an eyebrow. "Still?"

"I think it's just a case of old habits die hard. Pretty sure Rin is the only reason he doesn't try harder."

Kagome smiles. _I guess those two got pretty close. _

"I missed you, Kagome…" It's only a whisper, and Kagome can't help but blush at his sudden confession.

She smiles. "I missed you too." For a long moment, they just stare at each other. Lost in their own little bubble. Inuyasha breaks the silence.

"You look tired."

"Mmhmm."

He grabs her hand from the table and gets up, leading her up the stairs to her room. It's the same as it was the last time he saw it. What fond memories that window holds.

"Oh, wait. Let me get you the blow up mattress."

He raises an eyebrow. "The what?"

Kagome giggles at his confused expression. "To sleep on." She hears him mumbling something about "weird futuristic crap" and can't help but wonder how he'll adjust. Reaching the bathroom, Kagome opens the closet and searches for the mattress. Spotting it, on the top shelf no less, she goes on tip toes and can just graze it with her fingertips, but she keeps trying. _Almost there…!_

Naturally, all the towels fall out with the mattress. _Just my luck. _

Inuyasha runs in at the sound. "Kagome!" Kagome stands there, holding some box thing up with a pile of towels in her face. Souta walks in as well.

"Sis, that's not gonna fit in your room. The single had a hole in it so we got a double. Oh and I left the sleeping bag at a friend's house."

Needless to say, Kagome is frustrated now.

Huffing, she piles everything back in the closet and shoves the door shut.

"Now move, I gotta pee."

"TMI, Souta." Kagome sighs.

She and Inuyasha go back to her room. "You can have my bed Inuyasha."

"Where would you sleep?"

"The couch."

"Keh. Don't sleep on the couch. I'll take the couch."

"You don't have to take the couch."

"But then where are you gonna sleep?"

Inuyasha pauses for a second, before replying, "The floor."

"The floor? You can't sleep on the floor!"

"Why not?!"

"It's not comfortable!"

"I sleep on the floor all the time!"

"And that can't be comfortable!"

"Stop arguing with me wench! You need your sleep."

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

…_did we really just argue about sleeping arrangements?_

Inuyasha sits in his usual position against the wall at the foot of Kagome's bed. Arms defiantly crossed, eyes closed, sword at his side. It's just like any other human night for him; he won't be getting much sleep. Kagome goes to brush her teeth and change in the bathroom. Inuyasha cracks an eye open when she comes back.

She stops short. "What?"

He closes his eye again. "Nothing."

Kagome reaches over to shut off the light and finally crawls into bed. So comfortable.

"Goodnight Inuyasha," she yawns.

"Night, Kagome."

A silent minute passes before Kagome whispers, "We'll get you some clothes in the morning."

_What's wrong with my robe of the fire rat? Keh. Damn future. _

* * *

**Please no one kill me. Didn't realize how long it's been since I updated. O.O That was quite the panicky feeling. ANYWAY! Holy crap summer finally yay. Summer = more updates! Sorry this was such a shitty chapter. Need to work on shit :3 please review! ~Annalise **


End file.
